Strange Emotions
by Becky Thatcher
Summary: New chapter! Vaughn and Josie get together after Transference, leaving Lucas bitterly jealous. How does he deal? Do Vaughn and Josie stay together? Of course they stay together, but still! R
1. Strange Emotions

Strange Emotions

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot.

Summary: Vaughn/Josie one shot drabble ficlet. No black hole weirdness, just mush. It doesn't really follow the timeline. It takes place right after Transference. :swoons: Josie and Vaughns first kiss! I squealed like a little girl!

Josie ran her fingers over the Qi Gong ball on the table. She palmed the smooth sphere, placing it in the pocket of her hoodie. She pressed her lips together, gnawing at the inside of her cheek.

"Vaughn!" She called, standing up from the table, ignoring her friends' stares and squawks. Vaughn stopped and turned towards Josie.

"What is it?" Josie jogged her way over to him, finger placed across his lips.

"Just don't say anything" she murmured, lowering her finger, and taking Vaughn's hand in her own. Vaughn's dark eyes widened, but he remained silent.

"Do you trust me?" Josie asked, trapping her lip in her teeth. Vaughn nodded, confusion masking his features.

"Good" Josie leaned in, wrapping her arms around his neck. Josie's lips pressed to Vaughn's, as he snaked his hands under her hair, supporting her neck. Vaughn's eyes popped opened, then closed again. He groaned as the pressure between them increased. _Please let this not be another dream_ Vaughn thinks to himself, tangling his hands in that length of soft, red hair.

Josie smiled into Vaughn's mouth, pulling back from their kiss.

"Forgive me" she asked, full lips drawn into a mock-pout. Vaughn enfolded Josie's petite frame in his muscular arms, resting his chin atop her fiery head.

"Nothing to forgive" he murmured.

Josie had never felt as warm or content as she did in the small context that was being held in Vaughn's arms, pressed close to his heart. The gentle "thu-thud" sound it made lulled Josie into a state of relaxed bliss. She gnawed her bottom lip, the way she always did when she was in deep thought.

"Vaughn…." She started, unsure as to whether she should continue, or stop now.

"Yeah Jos?" he asked.

"You know it was you all along. Always has been, always will be."

Vaughn paused, his mind reeling. Just what the hell was she talking about? Suddenly, it hit him harder then Kubiak on a sugar rush in football practice. Him and Lucas.

"I was never worried" Vaughn stated, trying to sound more confident than he actually was. Truth was, he was always worried about the geeky science nerd with the heart of gold. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, feeling protective. All that mattered was that Josie chose him in the end. He leaned down, and kissed her atop the head. She smiled, and leaned back into him

Back at the table, Lucas' heart was breaking into thousands of pieces

To be continued?


	2. Strange Backlash

Strange Backlash

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the plot. Though if you are willing to lend me Vaughn, I wouldn't complain :growl:

Plot: Lucas' feelings and actions directly following Strange Emotions which I'm SURE you all read (coughandreviewedcough). I have another story Strange Summers which really doesn't have anything to do with this, but a little pimping never hurt. (Stories, that is. Pimping stories never hurts)

Lucas gripped the edge of his seat, knuckles turning white. Blood blossomed over his chin, as he bit down on his lip, making a deep, half moon cut. "SHIT!" he swore

Corrine blanched. "Lucas! I don't think I have ever heard you cuss before.

Lucas slammed his hands into the table, turning a furious, blood-stained face to Corrine. "I've never seen Vaughn jam his tongue down Josie's throat before!" he growled. Marshall tossed a napkin at him, and he picked it up, angrily swiping the blood from his face.

Marshall cocked his head, studying the kissing couple. "Actually, I don't think there was any tongue….." He paused. "Never mind. There is now" He shrugged, an impish smile on his face. "Man, Josie's tongue is like…eight feet long! She should join KISS or something"

Corrine thwacked Marshall on the back of the head, ignoring his squawk of protest. "Not helping" she said between clenched teeth. She turned to Lucas, hand resting on top of his. "Lucas, I'm really sorry" she murmured.

Lucas snatched his hand away. "I don't want your sympathy." He snapped. "I want Josie! Or Vaughn to catch some rare, incurable Tree Monkey disease from South America……" He trailed off. "This isn't right. I don't trust Vaughn, and neither should she! Josie is making a giant mistake. "

Corrine shrugged. "But it's her mistake to make….besides" Corrine glanced over at Josie and Vaughn. "They look cute together…..not that you and Josie wouldn't." she quickly added, laughing nervously. "Look, Lucas. I don't really know what to say to you."

Lucas stood, brushing himself off. "Don't bother saying anything." He snapped. "I'm fine. I want to be alone" He stormed off towards his dorm, hoping no one noticed how he tripped in his anger.


End file.
